Kami
Kami is a Subcontinent located in the center of Sansara. It is one of the old structures of Sansara and is an archipelago connected by a road network. SLGI team gave it the designation name B023. History Kami is an old structure of the grid, not as old as the Western part of Sansara, but still younger then any other continent. It was the second map structure to have a well-developed network of roads. Structure Kami is clearly differentiated on the map, surrounded by waterways on all sides. It is made of 26 sims, aligned on a North-West - South-East line. It can be differentiated from surrounding areas by ground texture, road texture and clear water borders. From one end to the other, the subcontinent is 16 sims long. The main road, Linden Highway, crosses it from one end to the other. Geography As the altitude map reveals, this subcontinent does not have significant elevation. Most of the land appears to be flat, with altitudes occasionally rising above 30 m. The subcontinent is made of several islands, each one with different shape and size. Central Island is located in South and stretches on 16 sims. It has a complex structure, with long rivers flowing through it. Most of the island has an altitude lower then 30 m. However, there is a long hill that stretches along the main road, rising to a maximum of 54 m high and stretching through 5 sims. The island is made in such a way that almost all parcels have access to road or to navigable waterways. Population density is high. Vegetation is mostly tropical-themed. Amida is an island located in the sim with the same name. It has a central road and is surrounded by waterways. This island is of strategic importance, as it is one of the main passage ways between East and West parts of Sansara. Inari is an island without road access. The island might be noted for a central canal leading to a large port and two surrounding mountains reaching to 55 m high. Funadama is another island without road connection. Georgiana is actually a peninsula from Lost Lakes Subcontinent, which can be technically included in Kami, based on ground texture similarities. Yabune is a sim-sized island, without road access. It has a few hills. Ebisu is an island crossed by a road, an important connection to Volcano Subcontinent. Jizo is an island stretching through 3 sims, without road access. The island can be noted for extensive building. Butsu - Shinda is an island with luxuriant vegetation and which can be visited both by boat and by road. Kishjioten is an island with a central mountain-like structure in its center. Uba is an island with a central road. However, the bridge is collapsed, so that access is difficult. There are other 17 small islands in the subcontinent. Access Kami has a complex network of protected ways. Sailing Kami is an archipelago and the best way to get around is by boat. There are many navigable waterways. Residents close to the shores have their own boatyards and docks. Navigation is possible along the many canals separating the islands and on the rivers in the main island. Also, South from Kami is located the main passage way between East and West Sansara. Roads The Linden Highway is a large road passing through the core of the subcontinent. There are many branch roads leading West to Volcano Subcontinent and South to Moons Subcontinent and finally to Snowlands Subcontinent. The roads are wide and have long bridges. A distinctive feature is the presence of a central refuge zone along the roads, large enough to support a tram line. By Air Kami is often transited by airplanes on route connecting West and East. Airplanes can fly above waterways and roads. Automated Both the YavaScript Pods and SLGI Trains pass through the area. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Subcontinents *Sansara